Thunder Storm
by AquaticSloth
Summary: Jude's afraid of thunderstorms. Jonsey has the cure. OneShot. Jonsey/Jude.


Thunderstorm 

Jonsey stood in the kitchen, fingers wrapped around a sharp cleaver, thinking deeply to himself as the spectrum of the sunset barged in like an unwanted guest. He looked down at his half prepared food- He generally liked to toot his own horn but no one was here; he was allowed to be modest. His cooking: it wasn't that bad but he wasn't going about making soufflé this and flambé that.  
_Ow- Damnit!_  
He let the knife slip out of his fingers as he peered at the split skin on his tanned left hand. He took the bleeding finger into his mouth; so he didn't have to look at it.

This was a drag. Pure and simple. Everyone was out on the beach having the time of their lives while he was upstairs in his parents beachside villa making- wait what was he making again? Oh right Chancho Adobado. It was a recipe his father favored; he'd watched his father cook since he couldn't be with his mom growing up. Jonsey sighed kneeling and digging his free hand into the bottom cupboard, where they kept the pots. It had been longer than he remembered since the last time he was here, then with a clatter three tin bowls slipped off the shelf hitting him one by one, and with his finger in his mouth he would be unable to stop the avalanche.

"Crap. Damnit. Hell-" Jonsey uttered with each light bump on the head. Slightly frustrated he grabbed the pot he wanted behind the bowls and dropped it onto the stove with a metallic, angry clatter ringing aloud the empty kitchen. He lazily placed the bowl back inside, with just enough effort so that he could shut the door and forget what was behind it. Like how Nikki shut him out- like that poor lonely tin bowl left behind. She was scared of all that over rated relationship stuff- leave it to Nikki to be such a non-conformist that she couldn't even stay in a relationship for more than three months because others had made it out to be a big deal.

He kicked the pine cupboard door- he'd had to put on a brave face for everyone too. It was hardest to tell Jude- not that he had any special relationship with Jude or anything- but they'd grown up together. Jude is the only one who asked about it. Straight up- came out and asked simply. His eyes looking as hurt as Jonsey felt. To protect himself he'd lied and said he was fine with it- that now he could pick any girl he wanted. He didn't want Jude to feel the same pain and reciprocated with advice of not letting Starr have such control over him. Not wanting Jude to feel the same pain. He had a kind of control over the skater- he'd actually broken up with her on his advice. He asked for her back and then ended up dating for a while longer before she became Nebula.

Jonsey concealed a giggle under smiling lips- Nebula. He did not understand some people. He took his finger out of his mouth and watched the cut, waiting for a pinkish colour to make its appearance, before the colour deepened and the blood made a break for it. Still bleeding. Whatever- it was a small cut; he wiped his left hand on his pants and reached for the faucet behind him, twisting it for the water flow to fill the pot.

When he brought the pot back to the warm element, he took his handful of sliced sweet potatoes dropping them into the water to boil. Each one broke the water's barrier with a charming plunking sound as they fell further and further into the bubbling water. He started to tap his foot to the beat filled music flowing out of the mp3 player plugged into the radio on top of the fridge. Nodding his head to each soft boom of the music, he snatched the green coloured glass bottle of olive oil and poured the thick liquid into the waiting frying pan while helplessly singing some electronic, hip hop, Timbaland beat.

Jonsey's body moved uncontrollably to the beat as he turned up the volume- waiting for the oil to sizzle on the pan. When it did he dropped in the pieces of pork to cook thoroughly in the oil. His music was so loud he didn't even hear him come in.

"Dude, what are you making?"

Jonsey looked up from the food, not surprised but not secure with the idea that anyone could have just walked in. Jude was looking his usual Jude-y self. Leaning on the upper ledge of the counter, it was shaped much like a bar so you could sit and eat facing the kitchen. He was wearing a blue button up t-shirt, the kind that tourists to Hawaii wear with busy designs of multi coloured palm trees. Jude's wasn't irritating though, it just had simple wavy designed and skater brand symbol on it- visibly clear.

"Chancho Adobado-" Jonsey said tapping the wooden spoon on the edge of the pan before placing it on the counter. "What are you doing up here?" he continued reached for the volume on his music.

"The party downstairs got kinda lax- people got worried about the clouds comin' in-" Jude explained hopping up onto a bar stool. "What the hell is Chanco Armadillo."

"Adobado" Jonsey said "It's pork in orange and lemon sauce with sweet potatoes."

"Smells good" Jude's voice ran, straining slightly as he reached down and across the counter to snatch the recipe card. "-Vinegar, annatto, cumin-" he just stopped to laugh "Seriously dude, you're making this with cumin?"

"It's pronounced _Kyew-min_. Don't be gross-" Jonsey snarled taking the card out of his hands

Jude shrugged, changing the subject "Why aren't you down at the beach party with us dude?"

"Grounded- I accidentally ran into one of my dad's client's daughters with an umbrella stand." Jonsey explained "Dad said I have to be more careful; I tried to apologize, that girl was fine too"

"When did you get so bad at picking up girls?" Jude asked making another reach for the recipe card Jonsey had snatched away from the blond.

"I'm not bad at it" Jonsey replied, immediately smacking Jude's curious hand with his wooden spoon "Teenage girls just- don't know what they want."

Jude rubbed at his hand, smiling a little "Well they don't want you dude."

"Shut up," Jonsey snapped back, pouring the oil out of the pan.

"I think I know the answer to this but- how do you strike out so badly?"

Jonsey turned from the sink, tossing the frying pan back onto the stove. "Jude, I'm not that bad"

"What do you say to them?" Jude wondered out loud, watching Jonsey pour a thick sauce into the pan, covering the meat- not only did it smell good, it looked good too. Jude's mouth started to water.

"I'm not going to tell you"

"C'mon just pretend I'm not me"

"I'm not doing this Jude" Jonsey snorted, hiding a friendly laugh.

"It's just a game man"

"No, no. A game is Halo or Rainbow Six where you blow the shit out of everything-"

"You say no too much-" Jude mentioned.

"Did you come here to give me some psycho analysis bullshit? You're starting to sound like Jen."

"Sorry man, but c'mon just try me. Your bad mood can't get worse."

"Fine-" Jonsey grumbled putting the spoon down and he grabbed the edge of the counter leaning forward, reluctantly looking at his friend "So uh-" he started.

Jude tried to sit as girlishly as he could, looking off in the distance like he wasn't interested, fluttering his eyes finding it hard to keep a straight face.

Jonsey cleared his throat "Do you believe in the hereafter? Then uh, maybe you know what I'm here after"

Jude couldn't keep it in. At first he tried to be polite and smile, but he ended up laughing hoarsely in his throat before chuckling out loud.

Jonsey's face flushed out of embarrassment. "Shit! See? This is stupid!"

"It's funny," Jude chocked, his voice still gripped in light giggles "You are that bad-"

"Hey!" Jonsey flared whipping an oven mitt at him.

The mitt hit Jude on the side of the face as he tried to dodge it. He laughed at their little play and put the mitt back on the counter. Jonsey went quiet as Jude calmed his laughs down to plain inhalation of air and Jude watched him for a moment. Moving to and fro from the sink with this food he seemed so diligent in making. Jonsey really was an interesting guy- he had so many layers to him, aside from a look that would make Brad Pitt question his masculinity. He could be so many things if he could trust someone enough to let them help him. He put on such a face- this tough guy routine so he wouldn't get his feelings hurt. Jude knew that, but never wanted to bother him about it- he figured Jonsey was smart enough and capable to do this on his own. Would Jude really be bothering him if for once Jonsey let his guard down, stopped being Mr. Tough Guy and just became himself. Or has he been hiding so long being this womanizer with an unusually low success rate that he's forgotten how to relax. If he tried hard enough, he could have anyone he wanted really- his heart was always in the right place and he put others before himself with a genuine sweet disposition. Things he did, things he said were just a façade, not all of the time but it was his to hide. He shouldn't have to hide anymore.

Jonsey put the sweet potatoes on a warm plate and poured the pork marinated in orange and lemon sauce on top of them. He looked up at Jude- he was mesmerized either at the fact that Jonsey could indeed cook or at how good the food looked. Any food looked good to him; Jude was always hungry- leave it to genetics to make every teenage boy starving- all the time.

"Do you want some?" Jonsey asked putting the plate on top of the raised counter in front of Jude.

"Yeah give it here." Jude said as Jonsey placed a silver fork in his open hand.

"I'm gonna get something to drink, ya want anything?" Jonsey said his voice getting louder as he opened the fridge.

"Yeah, just grab me a coke er- somethin'" Jude replied stabbing the helpless meat on his plate.

Jonsey returned into view, walking around the island centered at the edge of the kitchen secured by two posts into the ceiling. "Dude, you couldn't have waited for me?"He heard his own irritation grate in his head. When did he become so short tempered.

"Y'know I hope this bad mood of yours isn't contagious." Jude said- his mouth half full.

Jonsey slid the fizzy, canned drink across the counter to Jude and he sat beside him, on the next beige plush barstool. "I don't know what's wrong- I- I'm just mad at myself for always being a pain in the ass for my dad. It seems whenever he has something good going for all of us I do something to screw up."

"We all do stupid shit, and everyone's folks are there to make it worse and then make it better." Jude replied stabbing another forkful off Jonsey's dinner plate. "This is really good. I didn't think you could cook. I didn't think you could do anything but play hockey."

Jonsey looked over, helping himself to his dinner "You suck at cheering people up."

"Yeah well-" Jude shrugged after a silence "Dude, seriously this is so depressing let's play a game or something."

"The PS is down there, I'm gonna wash up first."

"Clean it up later, c'mon" Jude said grabbing at Jonsey's bare arm.

"'Kay fine, just let me put the plate by the sink."

Jude took a step into the sunken living room and threw himself down on the suede couch, bringing a foot up onto the modern glassy coffee table. He heard something- a pottery clatter followed by something deeper. Something louder.

Jude sat up in his chair, and turned his heard towards the kitchen "Jonsey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did ya hear that?"

"Yeah- thunder man." Jonsey replied walking into view. "You scared?" he smirked.

"No way-" Jude responded "I heard it might rain, but I didn't think it was gonna storm tonight."

"You are scared- you girl!" Jonsey teased standing behind him. "How can you be scared of thunder?"

Jude brought his knees up to his chin "I'm not scared man okay? It's unsettling-"

"Whatever you're scared." Jonsey smiled.

Jude reached up suddenly, grabbed at Jonsey's shirt collar and brought him down; he knew just how to shut him up. He brought Jonsey down over top of him and he resisted- in a confused panic and they're bodies clashed together, like the positive and negative forces in the sky creating heat and a spark...

Jonsey attempted to pull himself out of Jude's grasp, looking down at his friend who for no visible reason had a sudden reaction to reach out to something- to protect him from the storm. Jude's hand still clasped Jonsey's shirt but he started to relax a little when he saw Jonsey's concerned expression above him. Jonsey for some reason didn't feel uncomfortable half straddling his friend but at the same time was really quite confused.

"Jude what the hell?" Jonsey asked- he tried not to ask harshly he knew the guy wasn't really that comfortable with bad weather- which didn't really make any sense since he was so into extreme sports in any weather. Except thunderstorms.

Jude didn't answer but covered his ears when a huge flash covered with room in a white light. Like God sent off a flash bang that temporarily blinded them so the thunder wouldn't resonate so loud. The thunder roared a soft rumble at first before it crashed sharply, like it was right against the window. It crackled as it decayed and Jude opened his eyes. Jonsey was still on top of him, like he was frozen in place by the flash, and Jude let go of his shirt. The tensile cloth fell back to its original position around Jonsey's neck. After all the years they'd known each other Jude was so easy going and relaxed, it seemed only natural that one day they'd find something that freaks him out like nothing else, however Jonsey was still surprised and he rocked back to sit on his feet.

Jude sat up after him, crossing his legs and looking away. "Sorry man."

Jonsey looked away from him as well; Jude could hear the confusion in his voice "No, that's okay. I didn't know you were, y'know uh, so scared of storms."

Jude nodded and huddled up when he heard another thunderous rumble. He rested his forehead on his knees- couldn't believe he was being such a wuss! Then it happened- everything went dark. The room flickered with electric crackles before ultimately shutting down. The halogens faded from their white light to a yellow. Without the heat of the lights- they felt the room get colder with each passing second of awkwardness between them.

Jude could hear Jonsey moving around a little, before he heard that sly, confident voice speak out. Jude would give anything to have that kind of confidence in himself.

"Shit, I should go find a flashlight-"

Jude heard Jonsey shift, the fog of the darkness fading slowly in his eyes- he could barely see Jonsey but knew he was still there, like he was hesitating, as if he didn't want to leave him by himself. Jude reached out again- gently this time and took Jonsey's wrist. And again, Jonsey attempted to pull himself away by standing- Jude still held his wrist. Then he squeezed it, pulling Jonsey into a lean supported by his knee on the couch and Jude came up. Like ground to sky lightning Jude managed to bring himself up to him passing the shock onto Jonsey of an electric kiss.

Jonsey could barely bring an idea into reach as why he did what he did. But he responded ending Jude's suspense. Jude was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake. Jonsey took the wrist of Jude's that stroked his face. He kissed him back; pushing Jude back with force and brought his knee passed the edge of the couch, between Jude's legs. Jude blushed at the pressure against him and they broke apart for a second. Jude breathed and was going to speak- but it was best not to ask, ask and take away this feeling. This wonderful feeling of being wanted and being needed.

Jude attempted to bring Jonsey's lips back to his, but instead Jonsey slid down with his knees pressing into the carpet. Jude leaned back as he felt Jonsey's hands slip onto his thighs and over the top of his jeans. Jude blushed again, bringing a finger up to his lips as he felt the other boys tanned skin brush against his hip and his curious hands got lower and flicked open the metal button. Jude attempted to shift and was cut short on this motion when the zipper on his jeans slipped down agonizingly slow. Jonsey moved up, Jude's legs rested on his shoulders as the black haired, brown eyed boy grasped the denim fabric and slid the pants down to his knees. Jude grabbed the suede couch, feeling so apprehensive- butterflies in his stomach. This natural sexual feeling of some one – anyone being there, it made Jude feel embarrassed and he tried to hide his arousal of the moment. Jonsey noticed and after he freed the skater from his pants and boxers, he grabbed him selfishly by the bare hips forcing him down onto the ground with him over his hips- luring him with a sound-

"C'mere-"

Jude straddled over Jonsey's waist, feeling that his tanned partner was just as excited as he was. Jude slipped his hands up Jonsey's shirt, and he was the first to groan at the feeling of hands touching tender flesh. As Jude's fingers traced over toned abdominals and tight chest, Jonsey raised his hands and started to unbutton Jude's shirt. Jude himself found his hands behind him pushing down Jonsey's jeans and typical silk boxers. Jonsey kicked the jeans down passed his ankles and reveled in the sight of Jude's half naked body above him. He rolled his hands up and down Jonsey's chest, achieving a motion that would cause a foreshadow.

"Th- the neighbours-" Jude said in a moan as Jonsey helped Jude lower himself onto him- into him. Jude frowned and clenched his fists on Jonsey's chest, digging his nails into his coffee creamed skin.

Jonsey groaned lightly, feeling the pressure of Jude around him "Focus on-, something else" he lifted his fingers and put them in Jude's mouth. "Hold it, you won't make any noise."

The last part of that sentence was barely audible due to Jonsey's pleasured moaning. He could barely contain himself when Jude moved up and then slowly down. They'd barely started and Jonsey felt like he could already explode. Jonsey lost his patience and moved his other hand onto Jude's hip forcing him to quicken their feverish love scene.

Jude gripped onto Jonsey's chest, gasping and biting down on his fingers. It wasn't helping Jude was screaming in his throat from this painful pleasure. Jonsey found that his fingers weren't helping Jude and he lowered his hands to a more purposed movement to Jude. Jonsey could feel himself getting more and more tense and just as Jude was about to climax after the two spent minutes entangled in each other's moves growing faster. Jude threw his head back whenever Jonsey made him feel really good.

Jude sighed and Jonsey sat up suddenly bringing Jude into a warm embrace and his legs squeezed tightly around Jonsey's waist and he screamed louder than expected. His hot escaping groaning breath running down his shoulder like warm water. Jude's squeezing ceased- and feeling ultimately relieved of all the day's events and feelings he had to let Jonsey feel the same way. Jude brought his head back up and thrust lightly to bring Jonsey to sweet relief. Jude pulled back from Jonsey's shoulders when he came. Jonsey hung his head down and breathed heavily into a huff. Gripping Jude's waist, who felt the hot splash in him. 

After a moment of weighty breathing Jude climbed off Jonsey, groaning at the fresh pain in the ass. He sat on his knees and looked outside. He sighed,

"Storm's not over…" Jonsey said

Jude sighed into the dark air "You're a good distraction."

"Thanks" Jonsey laughed and sat up "I'm gonna go have a shower-"

A soft thunder rumbled again, and Jude stood up after Jonsey watching him move towards the bathroom, and he sheepishly followed him, cooing lightly.

The weekend at the beachside villa, ended- and everyone returned to whatever they considered normal. Life at the mall continued like nothing ever happened. Jude still worked with Wyatt at Underground Video. Jonsey continued his daily job search and his hunt for a sweet teenage curvy tail. Their friendship never faltered- no raindrops shed between them- never changed, or shifted. No one ever knew- a few passing ideas here and there perhaps but nothing shed light on that one stormy night. No one ever discovered. They're relationship since that night however was never the same. For whenever it stormed out, summer thunderstorms, winter blizzards. Jonsey always found himself at Jude's door. And Jude always let him in. 

Note: Wow this took way longer than expected! But I was trying to beat a record for myself- 7 Pages! I wanted to see if I could write something in less than 10 because I suck ass at short stories and I had nothing to do because my computers in the shop. I cannot update my Yugi story so I wrote this just out of boredom and out of watching 6teen for like 8 days in a row. Anyways I just hope you liked this lemony lemon thing…XD. I recently re-edited this and forgot how much I really really like this story. And I don't like anything of mine. You're witnessing a tiny miracle here people! Confetti!


End file.
